Drunk Sunshine
by toiya
Summary: Teenagers go to parties, get drunk and look good doing it. Well, some of them at least. Find out what happens when Ino can't hold her liquor straight and needs help from a certain dog boy. AU. LIME. ONE SHOT.


**_A/N:_** I really should update my other Naruto AU fanfiction-_The Breakup Stage_-but god knows I need a one shot to tie me over until I can think up of something for the next chapter. This will more than likely contain fluff and an over-exhausted happy ending. But I'll try my best to avoid that. RandR please.

**Disclaimer****: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

_Never trust anyone better looking than you_.

xxx

The party was at its climax. Everything was going down. If you weren't wiped out from beer, you _acted_ like it. Dancing on tables, clothes flying off in every which way direction, a lap dance here and there. Bedrooms occupied alongside every other freaking room in the house.

'_I'm so glad this is not my house_,' Inuzuka Kiba thought to himself, holding a plain expression.

Disco music erupted from the large speakers, bodies bumping aimlessly into him as the crowed danced to the beat. Suddenly, someone bumped into him. More curious than angry, he averted his gaze towards the person responsible. He had a pretty good idea who it was anyway.

"Ino. What the hell," his voice came out flat.

Ino was most _definitely_ wiped out. The usual high ponytail of her long blond hair, was terminated and draped over her shoulders. White spaghetti strapped shirt, stained with some kind of cherry-scented, thick concoction and her long blue jeans were dirty, particularly her knees. He obviously wasn't the first person she rammed into tonight. Her gaze was unsteady and she wore a goofy grin.

"Flarghmunna..." incoherent babble. Before he could even _laugh_ at this priceless moment, she passed out and fell, a little too gracefully, into Kiba's arms.

He looked around frantically, a sigh escaping him. Flipping her onto his back, he pressed his way through the web of teenagers. He wasn't that upset about leaving anyway. At least Ino could give him a valid excuse about bailing out at the last minute. He frowned slightly, confusion evident on his face.

He shouldn't have to lie to his friends about going to a party. But he knew that if he didn't go, it would be all they would talk about for the next few days and Kiba couldn't stand that. He didn't like being out of the loop with his friends. So, in order for him to do what he loves, he has to endure what he hates; pointless parties such as these. The front door was in clear view, people still pouring into the building. Kiba smiled to himself, wanting to leave now more than ever.

The party was held in a peaceful neighborhood, Victorian-styled homes with picket fences and the odd backyard pool. A few of the neighbor's had even stepped outside of their homes, bathrobe clad to speculate at the event. Kiba strolled down the sidewalk, quickly glancing at his wristwatch. The green, analog letters clearly read eleven o'clock. Swearing under his breath, he quickened the pace, shuffling his shoulders slightly to accommodate Ino's weight.

He absolutely _had_ to get home before curfew. Not only did he borrow his older sister, Hana's, car without her permission, but he couldn't just stroll into the house after eleven without a decent explanation. He groaned at the thought of another lecture from the two women. It took some time, like a good fifteen minutes to find his sisters' red Chevrolet Malibu.

'_Shit, for a second I thought someone stole it_,' Kiba thought to himself sarcastically.

He placed her in the back seat, quietly grumbling to himself. Pulling out his cell phone, he took his place in the drivers seat and punched in a few numbers. It picked up and a barrage of music and other assortments of noises, nearly blew his ear off.

"Hey, man! Where are ya?" Naruto shouted into the phone. Kiba placed his index finger in his free ear, scowling.

"I'm taking Ino home, she's wiped out."

"Hah, okay man. You coming back to the party?"

"...If I do, I'll let you know, alright?"

"Yeah. Peace."

He snapped the phone shut.

The drive, was long and quiet. Fortunately for Kiba, he knew Ino well enough to direct himself to her house from _any_ part of town. Making a stop at a red light, he glanced at the green neon numbers on the dash board. It was well after eleven, he wouldn't get in trouble. With one hand on the steering wheel, the other casually propping his head up on the door frame, the ride seemed even longer.

And that's when his thoughts started wandering.

He was driving on the highway, opposite a beach and a series of trees. Expertly pulling on the side of the empty road, he threw a glance at the girl occupying the backseat. She was still unconscious, her chest rising and falling with every intake of air. He groaned, ruffling his hair furiously.

He jerked his door open, jogging towards the beach. His mind was spinning, the things he was thinking about were not _right_. Sure it's normal for guys to act that way...when alone with a girl. But she's _drunk_. That's definitely rape if anything. But he _was_ a guy after all. A guy with a humongous crush on a girl he grew up with. She wasn't even being fair; more than likely planning this whole thing knowing that he would take her home and get all...funny.

He could spend an eternity explaining why he felt that way about her, or at least try to. Even _he_ doesn't know why he likes her so much. And that's the part that pisses him off the most. She was mean, inconsiderate and sometimes superficial. She could be obsessed about a guy and speaks her mind, especially when no one asked her too. She puts other people down and gets a kick out of ruining someone's life. They were the exact opposites. Opposites attract and once they come in contact, they explode. That's _exactly_ how it was for them. They were far too opposite.

The way she dresses is slack too. Tonight was the most clothes she's worn since they were seven. She flirts with any and every guy and likes meddling with relationships. She doesn't give a damn if it can't help her, and she gossips about every single thing.

Why does Kiba like her so much? It made no sense.

Images of Ino flashed quickly in his head, crashing horribly into his thoughts, throwing him off-guard. As by reflex, he shoved his hands into his boxers, grabbing his stiff cock. With unleveled breathing and blurry vision, he bit his lip to fight back a moan. Although partially successful, he still produced adequate noises to suggest what he was doing.

Long, flowing blond hair, crystal blue eyes, hour-glass figure, evenly tanned skin. She was gorgeous, that's why he liked her so much. She was absolutely, gorgeous. He panted harder, closing his eyes and jerking furiously.

He came, all over his hands, and on a good majority of the beach.

His vision now clear, he was able to take in his setting. He was on a beach; he knew that for sure and Hana's car wasn't too far off. The sand smells _and_ is covered in semen. His lip freaking hurts from biting on it so hard and his legs felt like crap. He zipped up his jeans and struggled to stand up, casually glancing towards the empty car.

Wait a fucking second.

Empty. Car.

Empty.

Car.

"Fuck," he croaked. He looked around frantically, nearly collapsing at the sight before him. She was standing. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

Her expression, was unreadable, but pretty damn close to shock and maybe disgust. Her arms were folded and her gaze was a bit unsteady. She was definitely conscious.

"...Hn," was all she said. There was an awkward silence.

What the hell would you say if the girl you loved more than likely _saw_ you jerking off thanks to her? If she didn't see it, she sure as hell saw it, that's for sure.

There was no hope for him. He was screwed and this would not end nicely.

"What did you think you were doing?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"...Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" his sad attempt at playing this off.

"You kidnap me, and then you...you. You _masterbat_-" she started, but he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! We don't have to let the whole frickin' town know that!" he hissed. She blushed and slapped his hand away.

"Kiba Inuzuka, _please_ tell me that's not the same freaking hand you used!" her voice dripped with acid. He blinked a few times and sniffed it.

Nah. Wasn't this one.

"No. Let me just take you home already,"

He turned to walk away, with what little pride he had left, but her strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. She turned him to face her. Completely confused and a bit more than scared, she _crushed_ her lips against his. At first, he stood there, shocked and lost. She took advantage of this and combed her fingers through his spiky, dark brown hair. Her tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entry and he gave it to her, unconsciously. His body stiffened, his brain finally registering what exactly was going on.

He clutched her arms tightly, gently pushing her away in order to create adequate distance between them. He was so confused. She was supposed to be drunk, unconscious, wiped out. There's no _way_ she could've bounced back that quickly.

He grabbed her wrist and tossed her into the passenger seat, cautiously taking the drivers side. He didn't even put the key in the ignition before she was back, in for yet another kiss. He resisted, placing his hands up in an effort to block her. She scoffed, her expression filled with disgust and annoyance.

"What is your problem?" Ino asked in an obviously irritated voice.

"Excuse me? First you're pissed off at me, for god knows what. Then, you try to kiss me?! You're frickin' crazy Yamanaka."

"Sorry, but..."

"But, what?!" he blurted out, unable to conceal his curiosity.

"When I saw you down there, I felt...weird. Like a stalker or a pervert or something. I felt so dirty and horrible, but I just couldn't stop. And then you called my name..." she paused to see his reaction. He blushed lightly, but maintained his angered expression," I lost it. I just had to have you."

"I said your name?"

"Yeah. You were really into it too." She whispered, steadily coming closer to him.

"Nnrgh. I think I should take you home. I really think I should take you home," he groaned, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere like that," she said with a smirk. He followed her gaze and noticed that through the kiss, he was stiff again.

Embarrassed and more than just a little angry, he brushed her off, fiddling with the keys to start the car again. She gently placed her hands over his, their faces mere inches apart. He froze with the contact. Her hands were soft and seemed to know _exactly_ where to place themselves.

She pressed her lips against his and quickly slipped her tongue in, no longer interested in permission. Her hands managed to make its way from his chest, to his stomach and finally, his pants. She smirked into the kiss, noting how his back arched slightly with the contact.

She teased him, tracing his length with her index finger through the fabric of his pants. The magnificent pleasure from the action, but the painful restraint made this into a bitter sweet moment. Satisfied, she unzipped his pants revealing his trembling cock. She smiled circling the tip whilst using her thumb to massage his vein.

He was _dying_. She was way too good for this to be her first time. Maybe it wasn't, he'd have to ask later. His head throbbed with pain, beads of sweat popping out of his skin. Suddenly, her head dashed downwards, placing a trail of butterfly kisses along the way. Once finding her target, she blew lightly across the crown of his cock and smiled deeply at the sound of his moan.

Finally, she wrapped her soft lips around him, his hips thrusting forward, body trembling. She pressed her head forward, sending him to the back of her throat. A moan escaped his lips, his eyelids hooding, adrenaline pumping. His grip tightened on the seat, unable to contain himself.

The pressure was building up, he could feel it and he _knew_ that she could feel it. He emptied his load and surprisingly, she took majority of it in. In one big gulp, she sat upright in her chair in an attempt to regulate her breathing. Kiba was out of breath, his sweat steadily drying.

Ino leaned over and zipped up his pants, smoothing him over and straightening the creases. He wasn't panting anymore, but was still breathing hard. She crawled out of her seat and sat in his lap, facing him. She gently rested her forehead against his chin, giving butterfly kisses along his stark and long neck.

"Dammit, not again," Kiba groaned. Ino smirked, impressed by the teeth imprints and minuscule cuts found along his bottom lip.

"Trust me, that's it for the night dogboy," she whispered into his ears. Their lips met, now comfortable with each other and slightly opening when needing to. Their heads arched at certain angles in order to deepen the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Kiba smirked, entertained by her tactics and cautiously glanced at the clock.

"Shit," he hissed in between kisses. Ino looked up at him, puzzled.

"We need to get you home. Now," Kiba said, shoving the keys into the ignition. Ino crawled back into her seat and shifted comfortably into the chair. The car roared to life, turning steadily back onto the road and charging forward.

"Oh yeah, and dogboy?"

"Hn?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the road. Ino glanced at him, a light blush crossing her face.

"...I know this sounds corny and everything but-"

"Then don't say it," he cut her off. Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance. Kiba hated awkward silences. But he hated awkward conversations even more.

"I love yo-. Hey! Don't do that!!" Ino shouted, folding her arms like a spoiled child. Kiba was mouthing the words with her, with a childish expression.

"I told you not to say it. Can't we just...leave it as it is?"

"...Tsk. Fine. Next time you get a hard, don't come crying to me!" she stuck her tongue out. He shot her a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," he said sarcastically.

**End**

_A/N__: Oh my god. I didn't expect that to happen. I honestly, wasn't going for smut. This is my very first LIME fic, so it would be nice to know how I did. Oh, please don't diss the suckass ending. I SUCK at endings. Seriously, I could never write a decent one. Anyway, sorry for switching from first to third person at the smut scene. I tried to make this as believable as possible. RandR and __**absolutely no flames!**__ I don't really give a shit about how much you love KibaHina or ShikaIno, I like those pairings too but I find KibaIno to be my OTP. Seriously, there's only a **handful** of KibaIno fics on and craploads of KibaHina and ShikaIno. Go find one of 'em._

_02/02/2008_

_EDIT: I changed the entire fanfiction, to the third person. I hope this was a good choice, thank you for the critique's etc. _

_03/10/2008_

_EDIT: Another revision. This time, I added some things in here and there, to give it a better flow I think. As I said before, I **love** critique's and I really appreciate them. The more I get, the more times I revise it. __  
_


End file.
